Noise figure is an important performance parameter in many radio frequency (RF) systems. A low noise figure provides an improved signal/noise ratio for analog receivers and reduces the bit error rate in digital receivers. A receiver having a low noise figure can perform at the same performance level with smaller antennas or lower transmitter power than a receiver with a higher noise figure.